Sealing boots or glands seal between a surface and an elongate member, for example a pipe extending through a roof. Different sized boots are typically provided depending on the size or diameter of the elongate member that is to pass through and be sealed to a wall or other surface. Cone or stepped boots exist, that may be cut at a suitable height to fit a particular sized pipe or conduit or cable.
In some applications a sealing boot may comprise a sealing portion for sealing against the surface. The sealing portion may be fitted with a strengthening material to support the sealing portion and help shape the sealing portion to match the shape of a profile of the surface to which the sealing member is to seal. The strengthening material may be bonded to an outer surface of the sealing portion. In use, when the sealing portion is bent to confirm to a surface profile, the strengthening material may pull away from the sealing portion of the sealing member. Furthermore, the requirement to bond or glue the strengthening member to the sealing portion of the sealing member is a manufacturing step than can be labour intensive and messy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing member that overcomes one or more of the above mentioned disadvantages or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.